Nouveau départ, Nouvelle vie
by Marie-Eve Cullen
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Kristen rencontrait Robert dans un avion ? Qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de qui il est ? Qu'arriverait-il si tout ça se passait alors qu'elle vient de perdre sa mère ? Venez découvrir la nouvelle vie de Kristen à L.A. Rating M pour   tard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Premier jour dans une nouvelle ville, dans ma nouvelle vie… En sept jours, tout ce que je croyais sûr, toute ma vie avait été chamboulée. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête sans que je ne sois capable d'y apporter une quelconque réponse. Rien de mieux qu'un dépaysement pour recommencer à neuf, disaient-ils. Voilà un dicton qui s'apparentait bien à ma vie et que je comptais bien suivre à la lettre à partir de maintenant. J'avais donc hâte, malgré ma situation actuelle, de voir si ce dicton disait vrai. Partir de Forks dans l'état de Washington, une ville où on voyait le soleil seulement quelques jours par année et où on pouvait compter l'arrivée et le départ des habitants sur les doigts d'une seule main et se retrouver à Los Angeles, en Californie, là où le soleil régnait en maître et où, pour une fois, j'allais peut-être être capable d'avoir une vie privée…_

**_Les passagers du vol 207 en direction de Los Angeles sont priés de se présenter au terminal B pour l'embarquement. Attention, je répète,…**

Posant mon crayon dans mon fidèle journal avant de le fermer et de le ranger dans mon sac, je me dirigeai vers le terminal B, la peur au ventre. C'était quand même la première fois que je prenais l'avion… M'installant dans mon siège de première classe, papa oblige, j'attendis le décollage de l'avion. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne remarquai même pas mon voisin de siège s'installer à côté de moi. Je prêtai donc une oreille distraite aux consignes de sécurité dites par l'hôtesse de l'air. Lorsqu'enfin l'avion s'ébranla pour le décollage, je m'accrochai à la première chose que j'eue sous la main et ce fut la main de mon voisin que je serrai à tel point que je crus voir ses doigts virés au bleu. Retenant ma respiration, j'attendis que mon calvaire cesse enfin.

**_Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?** me demanda-t-il.

Lorsque j'entendis cette voix s'adresser à moi, je tournai brusquement la tête pour m'apercevoir que la voix en question appartenait à un homme… Et quel homme ! Des cheveux courts en bataille comme s'il venait d'avoir la meilleure baise de sa vie, des yeux verts dans lesquels on avait envie de se perdre, des lèvres qu'on avait envie d'embrasser et le reste… Bien qu'il fût assis, ça me semblait tout aussi bien. Ce gars était un véritable dieu grec…

**_Mademoiselle ?** demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il m'appela pour la seconde fois, je sortis enfin de mon état d'hébétude avant de rougir sous son regard scrutateur. Bha quoi ? Je venais de me faire prendre en pleine séance de matage…

**_Est-ce que vous allez bien mademoiselle ? M'entendez-vous ?** dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

**_Oui… Désolée. Ça va…**, lui répondis-je d'une petite voix.

**_Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous relâcher ma main ?** dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je remarquai alors que le truc que j'avais attrapé lors du décollage était en fait la main de mon magnifique voisin. Lâchant précipitamment sa main, mes joues prirent une teinte rouge foncée comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans une situation embarrassante. Détournant la tête, j'essayai de m'expliquer tant bien que mal.

**_Désolée… Vraiment, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous voler votre main comme ça. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je prends l'avion et comme j'ai le vertige et…**

En plus des rougeurs, j'avais tendance à m'emmêler dans mes mots dans ce genre de situation et j'étais vraiment en train de paraître pour une véritable idiote devant de dieu grec. C'est à ce moment que je lui découvris une nouvelle qualité en plus de son incroyable beauté. Celle de venir en aide aux jeunes filles en détresse puisqu'il m'empêcha de m'emmêler encore plus dans mes mots.

**_Ne vous excusez pas**, dit-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur. **J'aime bien venir en aide aux jeunes filles en détresse en leur prêtant ma main. Robert Pattinson pour vous servir… **

Il me tendit de nouveau sa main et je ne pus que rougir avant de la saisir et de me présenter à mon tour.

**_Kristen Stewart, la demoiselle en détresse. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.**

Son regard passa d'inquisiteur à surpris comme s'il avait attendu une certaine réaction de ma part et que j'avais réagi complètement à l'opposé… Vraiment étrange comme réaction. Comment voulait-il que je réagisse en connaissant son identité ? C'était un mec comme un autre même s'il était beaucoup plus beau que les autres.

**_Enchanté également. Est-ce que je peux te tutoyer ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas aussi vieux que ça pour en rester au vouvoiement et après votre baptême de l'air, on est plus proche**, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**_Ça me va très bien. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à L.A. ?**

Je regrettai tout de suite ma question quand je le vis se crisper dans le siège à côté de moi. Quoique la réponse fût, on pouvait voir à quel point il était mal à l'aise de me la dire.

**_Désolée… J'ai été trop indiscrète… Tu as pas besoin de me répondre tu sais. J'essayais juste de faire la conversation pendant les quelques heures que nous devrons partager côte à côté…**

**_Est-ce qu'on peut convenir de quelque chose ensemble ? **Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua**. Arrête de t'excuser. Ça fait quoi ? Dix minutes qu'on se connaît ? Et je ne suis même pas capable de compter le nombre de fois où tu t'ais excusé. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'habite à L.A. et j'y travaille aussi. Je retourne donc en ce moment chez moi parce que mon travail m'amène souvent à l'extérieur et j'ai hâte d'y être enfin…**

**_Et tu travailles dans quoi exactement ?**

Il esquiva la question en m'en posant une autre, mais je n'insistai pas.

**_Toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la cité des anges ? **me demanda-t-il.

Sa question m'amena loin dans mes pensées et je remontai à quelques jours plus tôt… Je n'en revenais toujours pas à quel point ma vie avait changé en l'espace de ces quelques jours…

_Maman… Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça…_

_Je me retrouvais donc dans une chambre d'hôpital au chevet de ma mère, extrêmement malade. Pour tout vous dire, elle était mourante, atteinte d'une leucémie et les médecins ne pouvaient malheureusement plus rien pour elle…_

_**_Ma chérie… Promets-moi…** Elle inspira avant de tousser parce que c'était très difficile pour elle._

_**_Maman, ne parle pas…** dis-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. **Garde tes forces… Les médecins trouveront certainement quelque chose pour te guérir…**_

_**_Écoute-moi… Je veux que tu me promettes… Promets-moi que même si je ne suis plus à tes côtés, tu vivras ta vie à fond… Promets-le-moi…**, dit-elle en toussant de plus en plus._

_**_Je te le promets, maman… je le ferai… Mais ne me quitte pas… J'ai besoin de ma mère…**, lui dis-je en pleurant de plus en plus._

_**_Je ne te quitte pas, mon bébé… Je serai toujours avec toi… Là…** Elle pointa mon cœur. **Je n'ai presque plus de forces alors laisse-moi partir ma chérie… **_

_**_D'accord Maman… N'oublie jamais que je t'aime… **Je lui pris la main et déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux._

_**_Je t'aime aussi ma puce… N'oublie pas…** Et sur ces derniers mots, elle s'éteignit._

_Ma tête tomba sur son lit et je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps avant que les médecins n'arrivent et n'apporte le corps, maintenant sans vie de ma mère…_

Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que Robert essayait d'attirer mon attention. Surtout, je ne remarquai pas que les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues.

**_Kristen, est-ce que ça va ?** Robert ne semblait manifestement pas où se mettre. Il semblait très mal à l'aise.

**_Désolée, ça va… oups… Désolée… Pffff… C'est juste que j'ai pas vécu des trucs très roses ces derniers jours et c'est la raison qui m'amène à L.A. chez moi « Papa »**, dis-je en crachant le dernier mot.

**_Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas… Après tout, je ne suis qu'un étranger. **Il me fit un sourire contrit.

**_Non, ça va…** Je lui racontai alors l'histoire en gros.

**_Ah ouais… Je suis vraiment désolé… Avoir su, je n'aurais jamais posé la question…** Je voyais qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

**_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais merci… **Je lui fis un petit sourire.

Nous étions maintenant tous les deux mal à l'aise et plus personne n'osait parler. L'hôtesse de l'air se mit alors à déambulé dans les corridors afin de nous avertir d'attacher nos ceintures puisque nous allions atterrir sous peu à LAX, l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Au moment de l'atterrissage, ma peur revint et Robert le remarqua immédiatement en me tendant de nouveau sa main avec un sourire. Je ne me fis pas prier pour la lui tenir tant et aussi longtemps que l'avion ne fut pas posée.

Une fois descendus, j'allai vers l'endroit où nous récupérions nos bagages quand je vis que Robert ne me suivait pas et qu'il essayait d'attirer mon attention.

**_Kristen… Kristen !**

Je retournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils puisqu'il s'était caché dans un petit coin à l'abri des regards.

**_Peux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Les bagages sont là-bas…**

**_En fait…** Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise, en les ébouriffant un peu plus. **Hum… Je m'en vais par là…** Il pointa une petite porte dissimulée. **Alors je voulais te dire au revoir tout de suite.**

**_Et pourquoi passerais-tu par là ?** lui demandai-je perplexe.

**_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça, maintenant, mais peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras. J'ai vraiment été ravi de faire ta connaissance. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera un jour, mais je pense pas quand tu auras appris la vérité sur moi**, dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

**_Eh… D'accord. Je comprends vraiment pas, mais bon. Au revoir alors et peut-être, à la prochaine. Je l'espère en tout cas. Tu es mon prince sur son fidèle destrier,** dis-je avec un petit sourire.

**_Et toi, tu es ma demoiselle en détresse.** Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule avant de me regarder d'un regard apeuré**. Je dois vraiment y aller alors à bientôt.** Il m'enlaça avant de partir par la porte.

**_Bye…**

Je ne comprenais toujours pas la drôle de scène qui venait de se passer, mais je décidai de passer par-dessus… Peut-être qu'il était agoraphobe. J'haussai les épaules et allai récupérer mes bagages avant de me diriger vers la sortie où un des valets de mon père m'attendait. M. Stewart n'allait quand même pas se déplacer lui-même pour venir récupérer sa fille… Trop occupé. Je soupirai avant de le suivre et de m'installer dans la limousine.

_Adieu petite vie tranquille et bonjour Los Angeles…_


	2. Chapitre 2

Me voilà avec le prochain chapitre !

Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier Miss Sadique, Vanina, Karima et Anne pour leurs gentilles reviews ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de votre espérance !

Marie-Eve xxx

Chapitre 2

_Voilà quelques jours que j'étais à L.A. et pour tout vous dire, j'aurais préféré rester dans ma petite ville où j'avais mes marques et mes petites habitudes… En arrivant à «la maison», j'avais été accueillie par la bonne de mon père. Il a pas été foutu de prendre un seul après-midi de congé pour venir accueillir sa fille. Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ? Monsieur « Je suis plus important que tout le monde »… C'est vrai… Je vous ai pas dit qui était mon père, non ? Quand je vous dirai son nom, vous me traiterez de menteuse, j'en suis certaine, mais c'est la vérité… Alors, mon paternel s'appelle John Stewart, le célèbre John Stewart… Ça ne vous dit rien ? Pour vous en dire plus sur lui, c'est un célèbre producteur de film à Hollywood et il a, à son actif, environ une vingtaine de films ainsi que quelques oscars. Je crois qu'il en a 4, mais je n'en suis pas certaine comme je ne suis pas intéressée ni par lui ni par son travail. De toute façon, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour lui. En cinq jours, je l'ai vu cinq minutes. Cinq putain de minutes ! Et ça se dit être un père ? Laissez-moi rire._

_Malgré tout, j'adore Rosa. C'est la bonne de mon père. Elle m'a accueillie dans la maison, me l'a fait visiter et tout. Une perle. Vraiment. Je me demande même pourquoi elle travaille pour mon père. C'est étrange. En tout cas… Quand j'ai vu ma chambre, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver dans un magazine de décoration, pas dans ma chambre. Je suis certaine qu'il a dû engager un décorateur d'intérieur pour faire la déco. Elle est magnifique, mais tellement pas moi. J'imagine que je vais finir par m'habituer à tout ce luxe, mais rien n'est moins sûr. J'habite dans un grand manoir alors qu'avant, toute notre maison aurait pu tenir dans ma chambre. C'est à mourir de rire. Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce que mon père faisait dans une maison aussi grande, seul ? J'ai quand même pitié pour lui, mais je comprends ma mère de l'avoir quitté lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé. Tout ça, ce n'était pas elle. Maman était une personne simple qui se contentait du minimum et mon père, quand le succès a commencé à lui sourire, il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre et pas pour le mieux. Ma mère n'a pas aimé ça et lorsque ça a empiré, elle a plié bagages et a tout quitté._

_Je commence tout doucement à prendre mes marques dans la maison, mais je sors peu de ma chambre sauf pour aller manger. Je ne suis même pas sortie de la maison, même pas pour profiter de la magnifique piscine creusée. Moi qui adore nager, c'est presque inadmissible. Je finirai peut-être par me décider à y aller. Il faudrait bien… Je me sens si bien dans l'eau. _

Je soupirai en relevant la tête de mon journal pour regarder l'heure sur mon réveille-matin. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que j'écrivais, mais ça me faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien même. Je retournai donc à mon écriture quand je me rendis compte que, perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais écrit un nom dans mon journal…

_Robert… Parlant de mon cher voisin d'avion, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti d'une drôle de façon à l'aéroport et je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de lui et que je changerais sûrement d'avis quand je saurais vraiment qui il est… À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si extraordinaire ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un fou furieux échappé d'un asile psychiatrique. Mais quel beau fou furieux. J'aimerais vraiment le revoir un jour, mais dans une ville aussi grande que L.A., c'était presque impossible…_

**_Kristen ! KRISTEN !**

Je sortis de mes pensées et de mon journal pour me rendre compte que quelqu'un m'appelait depuis l'étage du dessous. Je fermai donc mon journal avant de le cacher sous mon lit dans une petite boîte souvenirs. Je ne voulais surtout pas que mon père ou encore Rosa, en faisant le ménage, tombe dessus. Ça aurait été pire que tout, me dis-je en rougissant.

_**KRISTEN ! J'ATTENDRAI PAS PENDANT UNE ÉTERNITÉ…**

Je me rendis alors compte que celui qui m'appelait de l'étage inférieur, parce que c'était bien un lui, n'était autre que mon cher papa, lui-même. Je me dépêchai donc à descendre avant de le mettre trop en colère. Mon père détestait attendre. En arrivant en bas, je le vis habiller d'un costume cravate qui devait valoir plusieurs milliers de dollars et il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur… Outch…

_**Bien. Te voilà. Tu t'es enfin décidé de nous faire profiter de ta présence.**

**_Désolé Joh… Papa. **Il détestait quand je l'appelais par son prénom.

_**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, mais je voulais te donner ça avant de partir.**

Il s'avança auprès de moi avant de me donner un trousseau de clés où l'on pouvait voir le signe d'Audi sur la clé. Je lui jetai un regard perplexe.

_**J'en ai assez de te voir tourner en rond dans la maison et je me suis dit que si tu aurais une voiture, tu sortirais peut-être.**

J'éclatai de rire.

**_Laisse-moi rire Papa. Tu as été ici peut-être 25 minutes en tout et pour tout depuis que je suis arrivée alors tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mes journées. C'est pas toi que je dérange si je passe tous mes jours à la maison.**

**_Je ne te permets pas. Tu sauras que je suis quelqu'un de très important et que je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de ma fille de 19 ans qui vient d'arriver dans ma vie sans prévenir, **dit-il sans laisser paraître de sentiments.

_**Désolée de déranger ta petite vie parfaite, Papa, **dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes. **Mais sache que je ne serais jamais venu ici si j'en aurais pas eu le choix. J'aurais préféré cent mille fois avoir ma mère en vie et d'être bloquer dans un manoir avec toi. En tout cas, merci pour la voiture.**

Je tournai les talons et m'élançai en courant dans les escaliers afin de retourner dans ma chambre.

_**Kristen !**

Je décidai d'ignorer mon père et continuai ma route vers ma chambre. Me laissant tomber sur mon lit, je laissai mes larmes sortir.

_**Maman… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là ?**

Je finis par m'endormir, les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues.

_**Mademoiselle Kristen… Mademoiselle Kristen…**

**_Hum…**

**_Mademoiselle Kristen… Réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît… **

Je pris un certain temps avant de sortir du sommeil comateux dans lequel j'étais et un autre moment pour me rendre compte que Rosa essayait de me réveiller. Je m'étirai donc doucement avant de me tourner vers elle.

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rosa ? **

**_Mademoiselle Kristen… Désolée de nous réveiller, mais je devais vous dire que le repas est prêt et que votre père m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir, il avait un diner important en ville pour affaires qu'il m'a dit de vous dire.**

**_Ce n'est tellement pas surprenant…**, dis-je en soupirant.** Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il est un père présent depuis que je suis là. Je vais descendre tout de suite Rosa, mais avant promettez-moi quelque chose.**

**_Oui, mademoiselle Kristen. Tout ce que vous voulez mademoiselle Kristen, **dit-elle rapidement.

**_Arrêtez s'il vous plaît de m'appeler mademoiselle Kristen. Seulement Kristen ou Kris si vous préférez. J'en peux plus de toutes ses manières. Je vous vois plus souvent que mon père, c'est pas peu dire.**

**_D'accord Made…, **commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter lorsque je lui jetai un regard noir. **Kristen. Je vous attendrai donc en bas.**

Je sortis de mon lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, tout aussi belle que ma chambre soit dit en passant. Me rafraichissant quelque peu, je finis par descendre dans la salle à manger où mon repas m'attendait. Bien que la nourriture fût délicieuse, je trouvais ça long et fastidieux de manger toute seule. Les repas enjoués avec ma mère me manquaient encore plus dans ces moments-là.

Mon repas terminé, je suis allée voir Rosa pour voir si je pouvais l'aider à faire quelque chose, mais celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre. Au contraire, elle voulait me voir sortir de la maison. Elle en avait assez de me voir m'enfermer sur moi-même.

_**Ce n'est pas de votre âge de rester enfermé comme ça, made… Kristen. Sortez !**, s'exclama-t-elle.

**_Je n'ai pas envie de sortir Rosa. Ne me forcez pas. J'ai pas l'esprit à ça, **répondis-je doucement.

_**Vous n'avez pas besoin de sortir dans un bar si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez juste aller vous promenez dans ce parc proche de la maison, vous savez le Macarthur Park. Faites-moi plaisir.**

**_D'accord, **grognai-je.** Mais je ne compte pas y rester très longtemps. C'est vraiment juste pour vous et aussi pour mettre sur le nez de mon père que, contrairement à ce qu'il dit, je ne reste pas enfermée dans la maison 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.**

**_Très sage décision, mademoiselle, **dit-elle en souriant.

**_Rosa !** grognai-je. **Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?**

_**Mais j'ai rien dit, **dit-elle en riant.

J'adorais Rosa, j'avais presque l'impression de revoir ma mère en elle. Quelque part, elle avait raison. Maman n'aurait pas voulu que je reste enfermé comme ça. Je montai donc dans ma chambre afin d'enfiler quelque chose de plus approprier à ma sortie en ville, du moins dans ce parc. J'enfilai donc un skinny jean accompagné d'un de mes éternels t-shirt. Ajouté à ça, une petite paire de converse et j'étais prête. Je me mis à sourire en pensant que je pourrais essayer ma nouvelle voiture pour y aller. Je cherchai donc mes clés sans parvenir à les trouver.

_**Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis ces maudites clés ? Elles peuvent pas avoir disparues…**

Je cherchai partout… sous mon lit, sur mes tables de chevet, sur mon bureau… J'allai même voir dans mon dressing sans ne serait-ce que les apercevoir. Alors que je commençais à me décourager et à me dire que ça devait être un signe pour ne pas sortir, je marchai sur une drôle de bosse. Baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte que je venais de marcher sur les clés que je cherchais depuis environ une demi-heure.

Sortant de la maison, je me dirigeai vers le garage… Non, je devrais plutôt dire l'énorme garage. Ouais, ça avait plus de sens ! Je l'ouvris et restai stupéfaite devant le nombre de voitures qui se trouvaient dans ce garage.

_**Mon dieu, **m'exclamai-je.** Il y a beaucoup trop d'autos pour un seul homme ici. Il les collectionne ou quoi ? Après tout, monsieur se déplace en limousine. Il a pas besoin de tout ça.**

Je parcourus le garage à la recherche de ma voiture, mais c'était une aventure d'essayer de la trouver parmi toutes ces Jaguar, Ferrari, Porsche et d'autres dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Après plus de vingt minutes à parcourir ce garage je finis par tomber sur la seule Audi du garage. Comme ça, j'étais certaine de ne pas me tromper. Elle était super belle, tout à fait mon type de voiture si on enlève tout le luxe. Faisant le tour du propriétaire, je remarquai que c'était une Audi A1… Du moins, c'est ce qui était écrit. J'adorais sa couleur, un superbe bleu, de la même couleur que les nuages. Je pouvais au moins donner ça à mon père. Il savait comment choisir un auto. J'ai complètement craqué pour. Quand j'eue terminée de m'extasier sur mon nouveau bébé… Eh oui ! Bon ! C'est devenu mon bébé et que je vous entende pas parler tout bas. Donc… Quand j'eue terminé ça, je montai à l'intérieur, partit la voiture et sortit du garage. Une fois sur la route, je me contentai de suivre mon GPS vers le Macarthur Park. Quoi, j'avais bien le droit de n'avoir aucun sens d'orientation… C'est pas donner à tout le monde de pouvoir s'orienter en un clin d'œil.

Une fois arrivée au parc, je stationnai ma voiture sur le stationnement prévu à cet effet. Je marchai doucement dans les sentiers, observant les personnes se trouvant autour de moi. Des coureurs faisant leur jogging quotidien… Des gens promenant leur chien… Des personnes marchant tout simplement comme moi… Et aussi, des couples en train de piqueniquer… Ils étaient tellement mignons. J'espère connaître ça un jour, mais pour l'instant, je n'étais pas prête. Beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour me mettre en couple. Je continuai donc ma promenade quand j'eus envie d'écouter un peu de musique. Sortant mon Ipod de ma poche, je mis les écouteurs et écoutai la chanson « A Thousand Years » de Christina Perri qui venait tout juste de sortir et que j'adorais. Je la mis donc en fonction répétition et continuai ma promenade. Le parc était vraiment magnifique et je me voyais bien passer beaucoup de temps aussi. Ça me rappelait ma ville natale, les palmiers en plus.

_**Kristen… Kristen…**

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je n'avais pas entendu une personne m'appeler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me tire dans les buissons.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 3 de l'histoire de notre chère Kristen. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à Miss Sadique, Karima, Ely142 et Anne pour leurs gentilles reviews. J'ai adoré vous lire. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte.**

**Marie-Eve Cullen**

**Chapitre 3**

_Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je n'avais pas entendu une personne m'appeler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me tire dans les buissons._

**_Mais vous êtes malades ! Ça va pas de tirer quelqu'un dans les buissons comme ça, **m'exclamai-je en tirant les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

J'étais sur le point d'envoyer une gifle bien sentie à cet imbécile et harceleur en puissance quand je l'entendis m'appeler de nouveau.

**_Kristen… Calme-toi s'il te plaît… C'est moi…**, murmura celui que je reconnus comme étant mon voisin d'avion.

**_Robert ? Mais ça va pas de me faire faire le saut comme ça. J'aurais vraiment pu te faire mal. Et puis, pourquoi tu murmures ? Et pourquoi tu es caché dans les buissons ? **demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu serais pas un de ses maniaques en puissance, non ?**

_**Non, pas du tout, **dit-il en éclatant de rire.** J'ai pris cette habitude il y a quelques années pour être tranquille. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, **ajouta-t-il en me faisant un sourire en coin. Le même sourire qui me faisait complètement perdre la tête.

_**Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, mais que ça ne te reprenne pas,** lui répondis-je en essayant de lui faire un regard noir qui échoua complètement. **Préviens-moi avant de me tirer dans un buisson.**

**_Je t'ai appelé pourtant, **il me jeta un regard perplexe. **Plusieurs fois, mais on aurait dit que tu ne m'entendais pas. J'ai été obligé de faire ça sinon j'aurais pas pu te parler.**

**_Oups…,** dis-je en rougissant.** J'écoutais de la musique… Mais est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu faisais dans les buissons et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas venir me parler comme tout le monde ? **

Je vis alors Robert détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise et visiblement, il cherchait vraiment quoi me dire. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait avec lui, mais il avait quelque chose à cacher et je n'arrivais pas à me décider du si je voulais quelqu'un comme lui dans ma vie. Un gars qui est pas capable de me parler n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier comme étant un ami…

_**Tu écoutais quoi comme musique ? **me demanda-t-il, cherchant visiblement à changer de sujet.

_**J'écoutais une chanson de Christina Perri, mais la question n'est pas là. Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie Robert, mais j'ai besoin de franchise dans ma vie. J'ai de la difficulté à faire confiance aux autres et je vais te dire… Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là,** dis-je en baissant la tête.

Rob posa sa main sous mon menton et releva ma tête afin d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

_**Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi… Parce que si je le fais, tu ne voudras plus me revoir. C'est tellement rafraichissant de connaître quelqu'un qui… Rha…, **grogna-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. **Je peux pas t'en parler… Je veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre… **

**_C'est important pour moi de te connaître et que tu me fasses confiance, ce que tu ne fais visiblement pas, **dis-je en me levant.** Je peux te dire une chose par contre… Tu ne pourras pas me perdre puisque tu ne m'as jamais eu.**

Je sortis des buissons et partis vers ma voiture afin de quitter ce parc le plus rapidement possible.

_**Kristen… Kristen !, **s'exclama-t-il en sortant des buissons pour venir me rejoindre. **Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Donne-moi une chance.**

**_Je vais être franche avec toi. Je te donnerai ta chance quand tu décideras d'être franc avec moi. Jusque-là, tu peux oublier que tu me connais.**

**_Mais Kristen… **commença-t-il, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer.

_**Non ! Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais et je vais m'y tenir. Jusque-là, bye, **lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Je partis à reculons, gravant cette image de lui dans ma tête alors qu'il me regardait m'éloigner, une main sur la joue. Je me retournai donc afin de continuer ma route et rejoignis mon Audi. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, je laissai ma frustration sortir en poussant un grand cri. Ne voulant pas tout de suite rentrer à la maison, je sortis mon journal que je trainais toujours avec moi et me mis à écrire…

_Première fois que je sors de la maison depuis mon arrivée à Los Angeles et aussi une autre déception à ajouter à mon tableau… Je te demandais il y a quelques temps quand est-ce que je reverrais mon cher Robert… Eh bien, c'est fait. Mais avoir su, je ne l'aurais pas demandé. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ma déception vient de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les mecs sont obligés d'être aussi… aussi… Aussi imbéciles ? Je pensais peut-être que Robert serait différent des autres, mais je me suis cruellement trompée. Il est aussi menteur et manipulateur que tous les autres… Même pas capable de me dire qui il est et pourquoi il est si étrange ! Pourtant, depuis Michael, je pensais pas pouvoir tomber sur pire… Je pensais tout simplement pas que ça existait. Force m'était donnée de dire que ça se pouvait… _

_Ça me fait penser que je t'ai pas parlé de Michael… C'était mon petit ami quand j'habitais toujours à Forks… Quoique je me demande s'il l'a déjà été un jour ou s'il voulait simplement profiter de la gentille fille du village… En tout cas. J'étais en couple avec lui depuis deux ans quand maman est tombée malade, mais avant ça, nous étions amis depuis encore plus longtemps. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Michael était avec moi. À cinq ans, lors de ma première journée d'école, il a été celui qui m'a pris la main et qui m'a protégé des autres enfants qui étaient méchants avec moi. À huit ans… Quand j'ai appris que mon père nous quittait pour vivre ses rêves de gloire et surtout qu'il partait avec la meilleure amie de maman… Ça m'a pris du temps pour comprendre pourquoi il nous avait laissé, mais l'état de rage dans lequel ça m'avait mis à ce moment-là n'a fait qu'augmenter avec le temps. À onze ans, lors de ma première peine d'amour, c'est lui qui m'a consolé. Il m'a offert son épaule et m'a aidé à remonter la pente. À treize ans, lorsque je lui ai avoué que j'avais le béguin pour lui, il ne s'est pas moqué et s'est contenté de m'enlacer avant de me donner mon premier baiser. Enfin, à quinze ans, lorsque j'ai appris que ma mère était malade… Il n'était pas là…_

_******Flashback******_

_Ça faisait déjà quelques temps que Michael s'était éloigné de moi lorsque j'ai appris pour la maladie de maman… J'avais vraiment besoin de lui et c'est, avec empressement que je m'étais dirigée vers chez lui pour le voir. En arrivant chez ses parents, je ne pris pas la peine de cogner à la porte avant d'entrer. M. et Mme. Angarano me connaissait depuis assez longtemps qu'il m'avait permis de passer quand je voulais sans avoir à faire part de ma présence. En entrant dans la maison, je me fis accueillir par sa mère et elle me fit savoir que Michael était en haut dans sa chambre avec une amie en train de travailler pour l'école. Je fronçai alors les sourcils en sachant très bien que nous n'avions aucun travail d'équipe à faire et encore moins de devoirs puisque nous les avions faits hier soir… Je décidai donc de mettre mes suppositions de côté et montai dans la chambre de Michael. _

_Je me tenais devant la porte fermée, une boule dans la gorge qui m'empêchait de respirer et de l'autre côté, je pouvais entendre des gémissements. J'espérais de tout cœur me tromper, c'était peut-être autre chose. J'étais même très crédule à ce moment-là… J'ouvrai donc la porte d'un coup et le spectacle que je trouvai à ce moment-là… Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier… Je vis alors Michael avec Lindsay, la pétasse de l'école. Et si vous voulez mon avis, ils étaient loin de jouer au scrabble. Je les regardai pendant un moment, ayant de plus en plus mal. Pris dans leurs ébats, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que j'étais sur le pas de la porte. N'étant plus capable d'endurer la vision de ce spectacle, je me raclai la gorge et leur dit…_

_**_J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… En passant, Michal, c'est fini entre nous. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi et je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi, jamais. C'est clair ?**_

_En entendant le son de ma voix, ils sursautèrent et Michael se dépêcha de sortir de lit. Alors qu'il se rhabillait, je m'élançai dans les escaliers afin de me sauver le plus possible de cet antre du diable. Je ne fus pourtant pas assez rapide puisqu'il me rattrapa une fois que je fus sortie dehors._

_**_Kristen ! Reste s'il te plaît… Je peux tout t'expliquer…, **__commença-t-il._

____**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? C'est pas ce que tu crois…**__, m'exclamai-je, amère. __**Mick, je viens de vous surprendre tous les deux dans un lit et vous aviez l'air de prendre bien du plaisir. Alors, viens pas me faire ce coup-là, s'il te plaît.**_

_Je commençai à pleurer, me rendant enfin compte de ce qui se passait. _

_**_Comme si j'en avais besoin… Je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est malade et qu'elle va probablement mourir et après ça, j'apprends que tu me trompes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ?**__ lui demandai-je._

_**_Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi…**__, commença-t-il.__** En fait, non… C'est en partie de ta faute… Je suis un mec et j'ai des besoins que tu ne voulais visiblement pas comblé. Lindsay était là et elle s'est offerte. J'en ai profité.**_

_En l'entendant parler, ma main partie d'elle-même et je le giflai. _

_**_Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Espèce d'enfoiré. Tu sais très bien que je voulais attendre le bon moment avant…**__, lui dis-je, en colère._

_**_Deux ans ! Ça fait deux ans que j'attends que le bon moment arrive et il n'est jamais arrivé. T'avais qu'à te décider avant ça**__, dit-il, sûr de lui._

_**_Non, mais je rêve ! T'entendre parler comme ça, ça me prouve juste que j'ai pris la bonne décision en refusant de te donner ma virginité. T'es qu'un connard et tu ne mérites même pas que je m'explique avec toi. À partir de maintenant, tu es mort pour moi… Tu m'entends ? M-O-R-T.**_

_Je tournai les talons et partis en courant pour retourner chez moi. Je m'écroulai donc en larmes sur mon lit. _

_******Fin du Flashback******_

_Mon journal… Tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai tant de difficultés à faire confiance aux garçons depuis ce jour… 4 ans étaient passées et même si j'avais eu quelques relations, je n'étais pas capable de m'investir complètement, par peur d'être blessée. Et la même chose se passait du côté de mes amitiés… J'espérais bien un jour arriver à surmonter ce problème ou du moins, trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore arriver et je n'y croyais pas trop…_

Ayant fini de m'épancher sur ma misérable vie, je reposai mon journal sur le siège passager et pris un mouchoir afin d'essayer mes larmes. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais commencé à pleurer… Faut-il vraiment être pathétique pour pleurer quatre ans plus tard… Après avoir pris le temps de me calmer, je repris le volant. Alors que je conduisais pour retourner à la maison, je vis un Starbuck sur mon chemin et décidai de m'arrêter afin d'aller chercher mon Frappuccino au Caramel. Il n'y avait que ça pour remonter le moral d'une fille.

Attendant dans la file pour pouvoir donner ma commande, j'entendis des filles devant moi parler et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation… _Méchante Kristen…_

**_J'ai vraiment hâte que Remember me sorte ! Robert est tellement beau… Je vais m'en donner à cœur joie au cinéma, **disait une d'elles.

_**Tu parles… Je serai pas capable de détacher mes yeux de l'écran. Ses cheveux cuivrés… Ses yeux verts… Sa musculature… Je vais arrêter là parce que je vais me mettre à baver. On a plus que deux petits jours à attendre**, rajoutait l'autre.

**_J'ai vraiment trop trop hâte… En tout cas, c'est sûr que ce soir, on se pointe à la première…**

Elles récupérèrent leurs commandes et s'éloignèrent. Je ne pus donc pas continuer à suivre leur conversation, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que leur Robert ressemblait drôlement au mien… Et puis, c'était quoi ça Remember Me ?

C'est la tête pleine de questions que je commandai mon Frappucino avant de retourner dans ma voiture et de retourner à la maison. Tout en continuant de me poser des questions, je finalisai ma demande d'inscription à l'université de Los Angeles. C'était une des conditions de mon père pour que je vienne habiter chez lui… Une fois ma demande envoyée, je fis ma routine du soir et me mis au lit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, je trouvai une grosse enveloppe jaune sur ma table de chevet avec mon nom d'inscrit dessus. Cette enveloppe était accompagnée d'un petit mot de mon père.

_Rosa a trouvé ça ce matin dans la boîte au lettre…_

_J'ai pris l'initiative de venir la mettre ici…_

_Je t'aime… papa…_

Je remarquai que la main de mon père avait tremblée sur les derniers mots et même si c'était pas l'amour franc entre nous, j'en fus touchée. J'ouvris donc l'enveloppe pour en sortir une revue accompagné d'un autre petit mot.

_Tu m'as demandé d'être franc avec toi, mais tu as bien vu que je n'étais pas capable d'en parler. À défaut de la faire moi-même, voilà quelque chose qui te permettra de comprendre…_

Et c'était signé…

_Robert…_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec comme promis le chapitre 4 ! J'ai été tellement occupée cette semaine que j'ai pensé que je n'arriverais pas à l'écrire à temps. Malgré tout, j'ai passé ma soirée dessus et je suis capable de vous le poster dans les délais impartis.

Je tiens à remercier Anne, Ely142, Miss Sadique et Phika17 pour leurs gentilles reviews. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre espérance. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris et en alertes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Marie-Eve

**Chapitre 4**

_Un acteur… C'est un putain d'ACTEUR ! J'y crois pas !

Encore stupéfaite par ce que je venais de lire, je posai la revue sur ma table de nuit pour l'échanger contre mon cher journal. J'avais besoin de dire ça à quelqu'un, mais comme je n'avais pas d'ami dans le coin à part Robert… Et bien, le journal fait très bien l'affaire.

_Un acteur… C'est un putain d'acteur ! _

_Tu dois sûrement te demander de qui je peux bien parler comme ça, n'est-ce pas journal ? Et bien, la réponse est vraiment très simple. Plus simple que ça tu meurs. J'arrive pas à croire que Robert soit un acteur ! La revue qu'il m'a passé parle de son prochain film… Remember Me. Le même film dont les filles parlaient. Alors mon Rob, c'est aussi leur Rob. Pas que ça me dérange… En fait oui, ça me dérange ! Je veux pas que d'autres puissent l'aimer aussi. Enfin, pas nécessairement l'aimer, mais l'apprécier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de ces groupies. Peut-être que c'est le style d'acteur qui a la grosse tête ? Non ? Il m'en donne pas trop l'impression pourtant. Juste la façon dont il s'est comporté à l'aéroport ainsi qu'au parc. Ça montre bien qu'il veut tout sauf attirer l'attention sur lui. _

_Moi qui voulais tout sauf entrer dans ce monde… La première chose que je fais en arrivant à Los Angeles, c'est de me lier d'amitié avec un acteur. Mon père est producteur. Pffff… Faut croire que ma malchance m'a poursuivie jusqu'ici. C'est ce monde en particulier qui a éloigné ma mère et mon père. La quête de la célébrité et du pouvoir. Et pour tout t'avouer, j'ai un peu peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose si je m'attache à Robert. Même si, pour l'instant, il ne semble pas rechercher la même chose que mon père, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne deviendra pas comme ça plus tard… Mais… Pour être franche, je pense que je me cherche d'autres raisons de le garder à l'écart de ma vie…_

_Ça va peut-être te surprendre, mais je ne veux pas le garder à l'écart à cause de sa profession d'acteur, mais plutôt à cause de quelque chose que j'ai lu dans la revue… Ou plutôt à cause d'elle. Emilie De Ravin… Je la connais pas, mais déjà, je la déteste. La femme qui partage la vie de Robert. J'aurais pu croire à des rumeurs, mais comme c'est lui qui me l'a donné, il doit bien l'avoir lu non ? Je ne veux pas me faire briser le cœur et je refuse de faire subir à une autre fille ce que moi-même, j'ai vécu. J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, elle ne mérite pas ça et ce n'est pas moi qui vais briser leur histoire… Même si au bout du compte, c'est moi qui doit souffrir. J'en suis habituée maintenant…_

Je reposai mon journal avant de reprendre la revue et de regarder la couverture. Il était vraiment beau sur cette photo, trop beau pour mon propre bien. Recommençant ma lecture, je m'arrêtai sur les photos l'accompagnant. Sur une, on pouvait voir Emilie. Elle était vraiment jolie et je comprenais pourquoi Rob avait craqué pour elle. Qui pouvait s'intéresser à moi quand il pouvait avoir une fille comme elle. Arrivant au bout où l'article parlait de la supposée relation entre Rob et Emilie, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_Dernièrement, nous avons pu voir souvent les deux co-stars sortir ensemble dans les rues de Los Angeles. Notre photographe a même pu prendre une photo sur le vif des deux tourtereaux en train de s'embrasser. Vous pouvez voir la photo plus bas dans la page. On se demande maintenant si leur relation durera plus longtemps que les dernières idylles de notre cher Robert Pattinson. En attendant, n'oublier pas que Remember Me prendra l'affiche dans quelques jours. Avez-vous déjà vos billets ?_

C'était la photo qui faisait le plus mal parce qu'elle était loin de ressembler à un montage… Rageant contre moi-même, j'essayai mes larmes avant de jeter la revue au bout de mes bras. Prenant mes clés d'auto, je décidai de retourner au parc où j'avais vu Robert tout à l'heure. Il n'y serait probablement pas de toute façon. Et c'était tant mieux parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Me connaissant, je lui aurais certainement crier dessus avant de me sauver et de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Mais avant le parc, je devais aller au Starbuck ! C'était ma drogue… Et en plus, c'était réconfortant. Alors que j'attendais ma commande, je jetai un coup d'œil du côté de la télévision et j'eus un véritable coup au cœur. On pouvait voir le tapis rouge de la première de son nouveau film Remember Me, du moins, c'était ce qui était écrit au bas de l'écran. Il me poursuivait, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que ça. Alors que je le regardais, je vis apparaître la petite blonde de la photo, Emilie de Ravin. Elle était encore plus belle en vraie… Et sous mes yeux, je les vis échanger un baiser. Ce n'était donc pas une rumeur. La douleur que j'avais ressenti en voyant la photo revint multiplier par 100.

_**Fan de Robert Pattinson ?** me demanda le commis en me remettant ma boisson.

**_Pas vraiment… Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps dans un avion, **lui répondis-je.

**_Venez faire croire ça à un autre que moi, vous voulez toutes l'avoir rencontré. Après tout, vous êtes toutes de vraies groupies quand on se met à parler de lui, **me dit-il, sarcastique.

**_Croyez bien ce que vous voudrez, je n'ai rien à vous prouver de toute façon. Bonne fin de journée.**

Je pris ma tasse avant de partir du Starbuck et de m'éloigner de cette satanée télévision. Reprenant ma voiture, je continuai ma route vers le parc et je passai ma soirée à me promener en pensant à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Le premier gars de qui je me rapproche depuis Michael est en couple et il ne voulait pas me l'avouer. Les gars sont bien tous les mêmes. En revenant à la maison, quelques heures plus tard, j'avais pris ma résolution. Ma pseudo-relation avec ce cher Robert Pattinson était terminée et je ne comptais pas le revoir de sitôt. Probablement jamais.

Ce soir-là, j'eus de la difficulté à m'endormir et ça se répéta pour toutes les autres nuits qui suivirent. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que j'avais pris ma résolution et bien que Robert ait essayé de me contacter soit en m'appelant, en me textant ou alors, en venant à la maison quand mon père était absent, je ne lui répondais jamais. Faut croire qu'il avait fini par comprendre parce que ça faisait deux jours qu'il ne m'avait rien envoyé. C'est alors que j'entendis mon portable sonner pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un texto. Probablement mon père…

_**Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ? Je te croyais différente des autres… Finalement, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû me confier. Apprendre que j'étais un acteur a-t-il tellement changé de chose ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer.**_

_**Rob…**_

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couleur alors que je supprimais le texto sans toutefois y répondre. Je décidai de me changer les idées en me préparant pour ma rentrée scolaire qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Au moins, ça m'aiderait à garder mes pensées loin de Rob. Alors que je finissais de ranger mon sac, mon père m'appelait en bas afin de me parler.

_**Kristen !**

**_J'arrive !**

Alors que je descendais l'escalier, je ne pouvais pas empêcher le drôle de pressentiment qui montait en moi. Ça sentait le coup monté. Connaissant mon père, c'était sûrement le cas. Arrivé en à l'étage du dessous, je me mis à le chercher avant de le trouver attabler dans la salle à manger. Il y avait même une assiette pour moi. C'était vraiment rare de voir mon père dîner à la maison que j'en restai surprise pendant un instant.

_**Viens t'assoir s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.**

**_D'accord, **lui répondis-je en commençant à manger. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_Hum… C'est à ton goût ?** me demanda-t-il en détournant quelque peu le sujet.

_**Bien sûr, Rosa cuisine toujours des merveilles. Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu mangeais plus souvent à la maison. Alors que me voulais-tu ?**

Mon père garda le silence pendant un moment en se contentant de manger. Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini nos assiettes. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais loin de connaître mon père… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était le type de personne à aimer manger en silence, mais tel était le cas. Alors qu'il reposait ces couverts, il commença la discussion.

_**Ma chérie… Je vais avoir besoin de toi ce soir…**

**_Pourquoi ça ? Papa… Tu sais que je n'aime pas avoir à faire avec ton monde du cinéma. Je veux même ne rien savoir…** dis-je avec quelques difficultés.

Ça me fait penser que je ne vous avais pas dit que les choses s'étaient quelque peu arranger avec mon père depuis ces deux dernières semaines. À défaut d'être le franc amour, c'était l'entente cordiale.

_**Je sais Kristen, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir avec cet acteur dans ma prochaine production. Ça lancerait mon film dans le haut du box-office dès sa sortie au cinéma. Mais pour l'avoir, ****je dois lui montrer que j'ai une famille unie. **

**_Une famille unie ? Qui veut encore voir des familles unies aujourd'hui ? Il est bizarre ton acteur, **ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en riant.

**_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour le coup, surtout que je ne le pensais pas comme ça** **! Mais dans ce monde, il faut bien ce qu'il faut. Alors, tu feras ça pour moi ?** me demanda-t-il.

_**Oui…,** dis-je en soupirant. **Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir… **

**_Merci ma chérie…, **dit-il en se levant.** Je dois y aller, mais ta toilette t'attends sur ton lit. Charlie se présentera vers 17h afin de te coiffer et ta maquiller et tu dois être prête pour 19h. Bye…**

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire oufff, mon père avait disparu. Je savais que mon père me préparait un mauvais coup. Mes pressentiments ne me trompent jamais.

**_Une toilette ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

C'est une boule au ventre que je montai dans ma chambre afin de voir cette robe. En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose que mon regard accrocha ce fut les talons hauts. Les prenant dans mes mains, je les examinai de tous les côtés possibles.

_**Il pense tout de même pas que je vais mettre ces trucs ? Il est fou…**, m'exclamai-je dédaigneusement.

Je continuai mon exploration de ma «toilette» et tombai sur une robe mauve. Elle était magnifique, mais définitivement pas mon truc. Je n'avais jamais portée de robe comme celle-ci. Elle était très courte, du moins pour moi… Et en plus, on aurait dit qu'elle était fait pour épouser les formes. Moi, j'aimais les pantalons de préférence longs ! Pas les trucs courts ! Il était pas question que je porte cette robe. (Pour voir la robe de Kristen, c'est http(:)/dressindresses(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/Marchesa-Strapless-silk-rosette-dress-chs5(.)jpg . N'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses.) C'est alors que je me souvins que j'avais fait une promesse à mon père…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je venais de sortir de la douche et que je n'avais que mon peignoir sur le dos, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte de chambre.

_**Entrez.**

**_Kristen, monsieur Charlie est arrivé. Est-ce que je peux le laisser entrer ?**

**_Oui, Rosa. Je l'attends.**

Pendant 1h30, je laissai Charlie faire ce qu'il voulait de mes cheveux et de mon maquillage. Quand il eut terminé, je retournai dans ma salle de bain pour enfiler ma robe et je ne pus qu'être stupéfaite du résultat. J'avais de la difficulté à me reconnaître dans le miroir… J'enfilai le bracelet que mon père m'avait donné ainsi que mes talons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en me rendant compte que je devrais porter ses engins de torture toute la soirée. Regardant l'heure, je descendis rejoindre mon père en bas avant d'être en retard.

_**Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Je savais que je ne me tromperais pas en choisissant cette robe.**

**_Merci… Mais tu sais que je l'ai mis pour toi parce que, en temps normal, je t'aurais dit que c'était beaucoup trop court… Je déteste les robes courtes…**

**_Merc…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de me remercier qu'on sonna à la porte. Alors que je me plaçais à côté de mon père, Rosa ouvrit la dite porte… Deux personnes entrèrent dans la maison. Deux hommes dont un que je ne connaissais que trop bien…

**_Toi…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde... Je voulais m'excuser pour le gros retard... C'était vraiment pas voulu. J'ai été prise dans la folie de la sortie de Breaking Dawn, ensuite ça a été la job qui m'a pris tout mon temps libre et pour finir, les fêtes de fin d'années. Donc, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne nouvelle année en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise.**

**Chapitre 5**

_**_Toi…** _

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, je tournai les talons et allai me cacher dans le bureau de mon père en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière moi. J'eus quand même le temps de voir le regard blessé de Robert devant mon attitude, mais je n'y fis pas attention, Comme si c'était de ma faute... Pfffff ! Et puis quoi encore! C'est lui qui m'a caché qui il était et après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est normal que je me méfie, pas vrai ? J'entendis mon père se présenter en s'excusant de mon attitude à travers la porte.

_**Excusez-la, ça doit être la mauvaise période du mois et en plus, elle a vécu des choses pas très drôles récemment. Je vais demander à Rosa de vous conduire dans la salle à manger pendant que je vais aller voir ma fille. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.**

Alors que j'entendais Rosa demander à nos invités de bien vouloir la suivre, j'entendis également des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte sur laquelle j'étais appuyée.

**_Kristen? Ouvre-moi cette porte, s'il te plaît,** me demanda poliment mon père.

_**Non...**

**_Kristen, je te l'ai demandé poliment. N'attends pas que je me fâche. **

**_D'accord... **répondis-je en soupirant.

Je me poussai légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser mon père entrer. Il remarqua tout de suite mon air bouleversé même si j'avais essayé au mieux de lui cacher. Mon père fit alors un geste que je n'aurais jamais cru possible venant de lui... Un geste qui n'était pas arrivé depuis ma plus tendre jeunesse. Il me prit dans ses bras. Après un petit moment de réticence, je me laissai aller avec plaisir.

_**Peux-tu m'expliquer maintenant ce qui s'est passé ? **me demanda-t-il doucement.

_**C'est une trop longue histoire et on n'a pas le temps pour ça..., **répondis-je.

**_Dis-moi toujours les grandes lignes. Ça va m'aider à comprendre.**

Je restai silencieuse un moment avant de lui répondre.

**_J'ai déjà rencontré ton acteur, il y a quelques temps... Et... je ne voulais juste plus le revoir.**

**_Pourquoi?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Il t'a fait du mal? Si c'est ça, je le mets dehors et au diable le box office. Dis-le moi...**

**_Oui... Non... Enfin, c'est compliqué, **lui dis-je.

_**Oui ou non?**

**_Pas à moi directement. Dis- est-ce que tu pourrais leur dire que je suis malade? S'il te plaît..., **demandai-je en faisant mes yeux de chiens battus.

_**Viens au moins pour le repas et tu partiras après.**

**_D'accord...**

C'est tous les deux, ensembles, que nous rejoignîmes nos invités dans la salle à manger. Une fois tous assis, une silence pesant s'installa à la table et je sentis le regard inquisiteur de mon père sur moi. Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il attendait de moi. En soupirant, je m'éclaircis la voix avant de me lancer.

_**Hum... Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très habituée à tout ça et...**

**_Ne vous en faites pas Kristen, nous comprenons très bien votre situation, n'est-ce pas Robert? **dit Alan, l'agent de Rob en me coupant la parole.

Robert se contenta de me regarder tout en gardant le silence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il faisait ici. N'avait-il pas compris que je ne voulais plus le voir? Qu'il aille donc rejoindre son Emily et qu'il me laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. La conversation se détourna assez rapidement de moi à mon plus grand plaisir pour se concentrer sur le prochain film de mon père Water for Elephants. Papa m'en avait quelque peu parler au cas où nos invités se mettrait à me poser des questions sur le film.

Je mangeai mon repas tranquillement, la tête baissée sur mon assiette, en portant très peu d'attention à la conversation qui se déroulait autour de moi. J'avais tellement hâte d'avoir terminé mon assiette pour pouvoir me sauver. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mon repas que je ne remarquai même pas qu'Alan m'avait posé une question jusqu'à ce que mon père me ramène parmi eux.

_**Kristen, alors qu'en penses-tu?**

**_Hum? Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Que m'avez-vous demandé? **demandai-je à mon tour?

_**En fait, je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord avec notre choix d'actrice pour le premier rôle féminin? Nous avions envisagé Reese Whiterspoon ou Charlize Theron, **me rappela Alan.

**_Personnellement, je dois dire que je préfère de loin Reese Whiterspoon. Elle a un don pour rendre chacun de ses films des succès du box office. Et comme le rôle comporte une relation amoureuse avec le premier rôle masculin, je trouve que Reese aurait une meilleure alchimie avec M. Pattinson ici présent, **m'expliquai-je en souriant à mon père. **Après tout, il a l'air de bien aimé les blondes, **ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter amèrement.

_**Voilà une opinion très intéressante Kristen. Tu ne trouves pas Robert? **demanda Alan.

_**Bien sûr...**

J'avais enfin accompli ma mission. Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi est-ce que je parle? Et bien, avant le repas, mon père m'a demandé de faire de tout mon possible pour que l'actrice principale envisagé soit Reese. Il ne voulait pas du tout travailler avec Charlize. J'ai beau me demandé pourquoi, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. En tout cas, la conversation s'éloigna bientôt de moi pour se reconcentrer sur Robert et le film. J'en profitai donc pour finir rapidement mon repas. Une fois cela fait, je m'adressai à mon père.

_**Papa, est-ce que je peux quitter la table? J'ai terminé mon repas...**

**_Tu ne peux pas rester un peu encore? **Me supplia-t-il du regard.

_**Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant la rentrée de demain. Tu m'excuses?**

**_Bien sûr. Je comprends. Tu peux y aller, **me dit-il.

Je me dépêchai donc de me lever et après avoir saluer nos invités, je me dépêchai de quitter la salle à manger pour retourner dans ma chambre. Aussitôt arrivée, je balançai mes talons hauts à travers la pièce avant de m'asseoir à ma table de travail pour écrire dans mon journal.

_Cher Journal,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Ce fut une journée riche en émotions... et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Par quoi est-ce que je pourrais commencer? Je vais y aller dans l'ordre. Robert a encore essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi, mais après tout ce que j'ai appris avec cette Emily, je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser se rapprocher de moi, même si quelque part, je le voudrais. Je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau alors, je n'ai pas répondu. Il avait qu'à être honnête avec moi, et on en serait peut-être pas là. Il pense encore que je lui en veux parce qu'il est acteur, c'est tellement loin de ça... Avec mon père, producteur, il devrait se douter que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Mais les gars ne cherchent jamais plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ce n'est pas plus grave de tout façon puisque je ne compte plus lui parler._

_En second, mon père m'a demandé un très gros service aujourd'hui. Il voulait que j'assiste à un de ses soupers huppés pour l'aider à avoir un acteur pour son prochain film. Qui étais-je pour lui dire non? J'ai donc accepté et finalement, la robe qu'il m'a choisi, je l'aime contre toute attente. On est tellement bien dedans. J'ai même un droit à un gros câlin de la part de mon père. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis que j'étais toute petite et je dois dire que j'en ai bien profiter. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui était ce mystérieux acteur... Il me poursuit, ça doit pas être autrement. Utilisé mon père pour m'approcher, je trouve ça vraiment bas, mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'ignorer. Il va voir qu'on ne me joue pas dans le dos comme ça. _

_Je viens de quitter le repas et je me trouve méchante de ne pas lui avoir dit un mot, mais en même temps, je trouve qu'il le mérite... Suis-je trop méchante? Devrais-je le laisser m'approcher? Pfffff... Non, il n'en est pas question. Du moins, pas avant qu'il n'est quitté Emily et qu'il me le prouve..._

Je fus interrompu dans mon écriture par quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte. Je me suis dis que ça devait sûrement être Rosa qui venait me porter quelque chose ou encore mon père. Ça se pouvait bien que le souper soit terminé. Je perdais complètement la notion du temps quand je commençais à écrire. J'invitai donc la personne à entrer toujours sans savoir qui c'était. Après un moment sans entendre personne parler, je me retournai vers ma porte et qu'est-ce que je ne fus pas surprise de voir Robert dans ma chambre.

**_Est-ce que je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? **Lui demandai-je froidement.

_**En fait, je cherchais la salle de bain, **me dit-il penaud. **Je me suis sans doute trompé de porte. Désolé...**

**_Tu peux le dire que tu t'aie trompé de porte. La salle de bain des invités est au rez-de-chaussée et ma chambre est au second étage. Alors, je te prierais de bien vouloir sortir et de retourner en bas.**

Je ne lui portai pas plus attention et retournai à mon occupation première. En reprenant mon crayon, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre se refermer alors je pris pour acquis qu'il avait abandonné et qu'il était parti. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je me trompais avant qu'une main apparaisse dans mon champ de vision pour me voler mon crayon et le poser ailleurs. Puis, cette même main se posa sur le dossier de ma chaise avant de la tourner. Robert se trouvait de nouveau face à moi.

_**Vas-tu finir par arrêter de m'ignorer? Je veux parler avec toi, **s'exclama-t-il

**_ Je n'ai rien du tout à te dire. Alors, fais-moi le plaisir de me laisser tranquille et pars, **lui dis-je, toujours aussi froidement.

_** Il n'en est pas question. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu me parles plus. J'ai rien fait pourtant!**

**_Tu n'as rien fait? Tu n'as rien fait? **Crachai-je. **Laisse-moi rire! Tu t'es complètement moqué de moi.**

**_Je me suis jamais moqué de toi... Jamais... J'ai été honnête et TU m'as ignoré après avoir appris la vérité, **dit-il, blessé.

_**Tu penses que je t'ai ignoré parce que tu m'as dit que tu étais un acteur? **Lui demandai-je sarcastiquement. **Alors, tu es encore pire que ce que je croyais. Un vrai gars dans toute sa splendeur. Tu n'as pas cherché plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Robert, mon père est producteur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que tu sois un acteur?**

**_Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me parler? Ça n'a pas de sens.**

**_ Je ne veux plus te parler pour une très bonne raison au contraire. Je n'aime pas les bigames. **

**_Les bigames? Mais de quoi tu parles? **Me demanda-t-il, perdu.

Je marchai à travers ma chambre et allai chercher la revue qu'il m'avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt. Après la lui avoir lancer à la page de son entrevue, j'ouvrai mon ordinateur et lui montrai les images de la première de son dernier film.

_**Tu comprends maintenant? **Lui demandai-je.

Il feuilleta l'article pendant quelques minutes, puis leva les yeux vers le vidéo de son baiser avec Emily De Ravin. Le vidéo qui m'avait tant blessé... Il regarda de nouveau vers moi et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de partir à rire. Je le regardai, encore plus blessée, avant de fermer l'écran de mon ordinateur, n'étant plus capable de regarder ce vidéo. Je me rapprochai ensuite de lui et le poussai vers la porte.

_**Sors! Je ne veux plus te voir! **Criai-je. **Sors! Je t'ai dit de sortir... **continuai-je en le frappant sur le torse.

_**Arrête... Tu vas te faire plus de mal à toi qu'à moi, **dit-il en attrapant mes poings. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer.**

**_J'ai pas besoin d'un gars qui rit de moi. Sors de ma chambre tout de suite et va donc rejoindre Emily. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, **rajoutai-je en essayant de me libérer.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, Rob me poussa de manière à ce que je me retrouve prisonnière contre la porte.

_**Écoute-moi! Donne-moi 15 minutes que je m'explique et après, si c'est toujours ce que tu veux, je partirai. S'il te plaît.**

**_Je ne veux rien savoir! Fous-moi la paix et sors d'ici...**

Je ne pus continuer à crier puisque Robert avait décidé de me faire taire de la meilleure façon que je connaisse. Avant que je n'eus le temps de comprendre, Rob et moi, on s'embrassait. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là? Il faut que je le repousse, pas que je l'embrasse. Malgré toute la volonté que je pouvais avoir, ce n'était pas assez fort pour combattre les sentiments que je commençais à avoir pour lui. Je répondis donc à son baiser passionnément et quand il remarqua que je n'avais pas l'intention de me sauver, il libéra mes poignets. Mes mains prirent d'elle-même le chemin de sa nuque et je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux que j'avais rêvé de toucher depuis notre première rencontre.

C'est alors que je sentis les bras de Rob faire le tour de ma taille et que je pris enfin conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Même si le baiser était très bon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, d'autant plus qu'il était en couple avec une fille qui n'était pas moi... Je rompis donc notre baiser et le repoussai doucement, mais fermement.

_**Ça te plaît de me blesser comme ça? Dis-le moi,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

**_Je ne cherche pas à te blesser, mais à t'expliquer. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis en couple avec Emily? C'est juste une amie.**

**_La photo et le vidéo que je t'ai montré sont pas assez clairs pour toi? **Lui dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

_**Est-ce que tu connais le terme Promotion? Ils nous ont demandé de faire ça, **me dit-il.

_**Je ne te crois pas, **murmurai-je.

Malgré moi, mes barrières commençaient tout doucement à tomber. Le remarquant, Rob s'approcha doucement de moi et en me caressant la joue, il me dit...

_**Je ne suis pas avec Emily. Crois-moi... C'est avec toi que je veux être.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Je ne suis pas avec Emily. Crois-moi... C'est avec toi que je veux être.

Wow... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir être avec moi. Robert Pattinson ne voulait pas être avec moi. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui offrir? Je suis petite... Je suis brune... totalement banale. Il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille sur cette planète et c'est moi qu'il choisit? Il doit vraiment y avoir un problème quelque part. Où sont les caméras cachées? C'est mon père qui m'a inscrite à ce truc débile de Rire et Délire? C'est ça?

Zen... Zen... Kristen, ressaisie-toi! Rob te regarde comme si tu étais une dingue sortie de l'asile. Après tout, je dois pas être loin de ça... Ça fait quand même cinq minutes que je le regarde sans réagir... Quoiqu'avec ce qu'il vient de me sortir, il peut pas s'attendre à ce que je lui saute dans les bras? Si? Pfffff... Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué! Bon, faudrait quand même que je me décide à bouger.

_Kristen? Tu es encore avec moi?

Sa question eut au moins le mérite de me faire sortir de ma léthargie. Je me soustrayai donc à son étreinte et reculai doucement afin de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je vis bien que mon geste avait blessé Rob, mais je devais prendre un peu de recul afin de comprendre tout ça. C'est quand même pas à tous les jours qu'un acteur vous dit ça... Et en plus, comment être certaine qu'il me dit la vérité... Si ça se trouve, je suis dans un rêve et mon réveil va sonner d'ici deux minutes. C'est alors que me vint l'idée de me pincer. Si je me trouvais dans un rêve, ça ne me ferait pas mal, non?

_Un... deux... trois... marmonai-je entre mes dents. Ouille! Mais, ça fait mal ce truc, m'écriai-je cette fois.

_Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire? Parce que je ne te comprends pas trop là, me dit-il amusé.

_Je me pinçais pour être sûre de ne pas rêver...

Ce coup-là, il ne fut pas seulement amusé, mais il éclata de rire. J'avais de la difficulté à y croire... Il se moquait de moi! Et puis quoi encore?

_Ça te semble si invraisemblable que je m'intéresse à toi? Me demanda-t-il.

_Tu veux que je sois franche? Et bien, oui, ça me semble invraisemblable comme tu as dit. Regarde, tu te moquais de moi il y a pas deux minutes parce que j'avais l'impression de rêver. Tu penses que je peux te croire après ça? Sérieusement?

_Ce n'est pas de toi que je me moquais... De toute façon, je n'oserais pas. C'est ta réaction qui m'a fait rire. Crois-moi...

Je me levai de mon lit et commençai à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre sous le regard scrutateur de Rob.

_Tu me demandes vraiment de te croire? Mais comment le pourrais-je? Tu es un acteur! Tu es habitué de faire semblant. Si ça se trouve, tu fais seulement ça pour être dans les bonnes grâces de mon père et qu'il te prenne pour son prochain...

_Chut... dit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je suis peut-être un acteur, mais avant ça, je suis un homme et un homme très intéressé par la femme qui se trouve face à lui.

_Mais..., essayai-je avant de me faire bâillonner encore une fois.

_Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Donne-moi une chance de te le prouve. Donne-nous une chance d'apprendre à nous connaître vraiment. C'est tout ce que je te demande, me dit-il, suppliant.

Sa main décala de mes lèvres et vint caresser doucement ma joue alors que lui-même se rapprochait encore un peu plus de moi. Mon souffle se coupa alors que son parfum arriva vers moi. Je n'avais jamais senti un parfum aussi bon, aussi attrayant. Et je dois admettre que j'avais de la difficulté à trouver des raisons pour ne pas répondre oui à sa demande. C'est sûr que Michael m'a blessé, mais est-ce que je dois empêcher tous les hommes de m'approcher maintenant? Est-ce que c'est une bonne raison?

Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus j'en doutais. Tout en moi me hurlait de donner une chance à Robert, mais ma tête me disait que si je laissais un autre gars entrer dans mon cœur, je le regretterais parce que les hommes sont tous pareils. Ils ne méritent pas notre confiance...

_Comment est-ce que je peux être certaine de pouvoir te faire confiance? Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne te joueras pas de moi? J'ai déjà assez donné par le passé et une autre relation comme ça... Très peu pour moi..., lui dis-je doucement.

_J'ignore ce qui t'es arrivée par le passé, mais je te promets de ne pas te faire souffrir comme celui dont tu parles à demi-mots. Je ne suis pas comme ça. S'il te plaît, Kristen, donne-nous une chance et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on avisera. Fais-moi confiance et je te jure d'être toujours là pour toi...

Il se rapprocha encore plus de mois et glissa ses bras autour de ma taille, me collant contre lui.

_Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît...

Même si je savais ce qui arriverait, je figeai quand même pendant un moment lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Malgré tout, bien vite, je répondis à son baiser avec urgence et il devint de plus en plus passionné. À bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser, mais tout en restant dans ses bras, je lui dis...

_Je te donne la chance que tu demandes. À toi de ne pas me décevoir, lui dis-je doucement en posant ma tête contre son torse.

_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu ne le regretteras pas, me répondit-il en me relevant doucement la tête et de capturer mes lèvres à nouveau. Oh non... Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Nous passâmes un long moment tous les deux dans ma chambre à nous embrasser, mais je savais et lui aussi, je pensais, que ça n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. De toute façon, je suis loin d'être comme ça et mon cher Robert devrait le comprendre tôt ou tard. Au bout d'un moment, mon petit ami, ça me faisait tout drôle de dire ça, se sépara de moi en me faisant pousser un gémissement plaintif.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je, boudeuse.

_Je dois retourner en bas... Ça fait déjà un moment que je suis supposé être à la salle de bain. Ils vont finir par se poser des questions. Même si j'aurais envie de rester ici...

_Reste alors... J'expliquerai ta disparition à mon père. Tu n'auras pas de problèmes, je te le promets, dis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

_Tes arguments sont très tentants, mais si je reste ici, c'est pas ton père qui va me tomber sur le dos, mais Alan... Il est pas très commode en tant normal, mais si en plus, je l'abandonne, j'ose même pas l'imaginer, m'expliqua-t-il en faisant la grimace.

_D'accord... Mais tu n'auras pas de bisous alors, dis-je en éclatant de rire et en me sauvant de son étreinte.

_Ça ne se passera pas comme ça jeune fille! Allez, viens ici...

Il essaya de m'attraper, mais malheureusement pour lui, je pouvais être très habile à ce petit jeu. J'éclatai de rire de voir mon copain impuissant devant moi. C'est à ce moment que ma maladresse me rattrapa et que je ne dus qu'à Rob de ne pas me ramasser sur les fesses parce qu'au moment même où je tombais, il m'avait attrapé et lancer sur mon lit avant de m'y rejoindre.

_Je veux mon bisou avant de partir. Je t'ai attrapé donc tu es obligé de me le donner, dit-il, joueur.

_Alors, viens le chercher, dis-je sur le même ton.

Rob ne se fit pas prier et vint chercher son du à mon plus grand plaisir. Passant mes bras autour de son cou pour aller jouer avec ces cheveux, j'essayai de le retenir le plus longtemps possible contre moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais tous les bons moments ont une fin et voilà la fin de celui-ci. S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser, il me regarda d'une façon dont Michael ne m'avait jamais regardé. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il m'aimait, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible étant donné qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques temps. Je devais me faire des idées.

_Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, mais je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, dit-il avec regret. On se voit bientôt?

_Sûr! Tu me textes pour me dire quand tu seras dispo? Demandai-je avec espoir.

_Parce que tu en doutes?

_Du tout... Je voulais juste en être certaine.

_Voilà qui est mieux. J'y vais, mais on se voit bientôt... promis.

Robert déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de finalement quitter l'antre de ma chambre. J'entendis vaguement mon père et Alan lui faire des remarques avant que ma porte ne se referme doucement. Je restai un moment étendu sur mon lit à rêvasser avant de me lever et de me précipiter vers mon journal. Il fallait que je lui confis ce qui venait de m'arriver.

_Cher Journal,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais tout ce qui vient de m'arriver. Moi-même, j'ai de la difficulté à y croire. C'est tout bonnement impossible que ça me soit arriver à moi. Robert Pattinson m'a embrassé... Moi... Kristen Stewart! Il m'a embrassé! Et en plus, il m'a dit qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose avec moi. Je ne suis personne et pourtant, c'est avec moi qu'il veut être. Avoir su que ça se serait passé aussi bien que ça, je pense que je l'aurais laissé me parler plus tôt... Le plus merveilleux dans tout ça, je crois, c'est qu'il n'est pas en couple avec Emily. Elle est juste une amie et pas plus. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien d'entendre ça._

_Comparé à elle, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais pour lui, je suis celle qu'il lui faut. Rob m'a presque supplié de lui donner une chance, de nous donner une chance et même si je suis craintive à cause de Michael et de ce qu'il m'a fait... J'ai décidé d'accéder à sa demande. En espérant que je ne le regrette pas par la suite... Mais, j'ai l'espoir que, cette fois, je ne me suis pas trompée. Cette fois, tout va bien se passer._

_Ma nouvelle vie a l'air de bien s'orienter même si maman me manque beaucoup. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit avec moi pour que je puisse tout lui raconter. Ma mère était ma confidente, mais elle n'est plus là maintenant et je dois vivre sans. Je suis certaine qu'elle me regarde d'en haut et qu'elle veille sur moi, mais c'est loin d'être la même chose. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé de Robert. Est-ce qu'elle l'aurait aimé? Aurait-elle approuvé? J'ose espérer que oui..._

_Je vais commencer l'université demain... En littérature... C'est maman qui m'a donné cette passion et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. Au départ, j'étais supposée aller à l'université de Seattle, mais mon père et ses contacts ont réussis à me faire accepter tardivement à UCLA... Une université au soleil... Je me demande si je m'y ferai des amis... Tant qu'à partir sur de nouvelles bases et de me créer une nouvelle vie, aussi bien en profiter pour avoir des amis, non? Du moins, c'est mon avis..._

_Robert vient de me quitter et pourtant, je m'ennuie déjà de lui... Je sens que les jours à venir seront très longs..._

Je reposai mon journal avant de me diriger vers la douche pour me préparer pour la nuit. Je voulais quand même être en forme pour demain. Ce serait une journée très importante pour les années à venir. En sortant de la douche, quelques temps plus tard, je vis que mon téléphone m'indiquait un nouveau texto.

_Coucou ma belle,_

_Je voulais te souhaiter une douce nuit avant que tu ne t'endormes. J'espère que tu rêveras de moi. Bonne chance pour demain..._

_Je t'embrasse, Rob._

Je répondis à son texto avant de m'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres et entourée du parfum à Robert...

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience... Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur l'autre chapitre et aussi pour toutes les mises en alerte et les mises dans vos histoires préférées. Ça me touche!**_

_**Marie-Eve**_


End file.
